Impulse second edition
by Random1377
Summary: Set in episode 5.  Shinji learns that acting on impulse can have unexpected results...  a rerelease of my very first story, posted exactly one year ago today.  Enjoy.  Rated R.


Disclaimer: Gainax owns EVERYTHING Evangelion, I own nothing but a poor sense of humor. Here is some goofy, Out of character fun for you all to read. Feedback is always welcome, but remember that I wrote most of this after midnight, and be kind… thank you.

Impulse

(Second Edition)

By Random1377

To Shinji, the moment seemed frozen in time. Rei's red eyes stared calmly into his, as he looked down at her. _Howdidthishappen? How?_ his thoughts raced, trying to make sense of the situation, _I just wanted to deliver her card…_

As he lay there, frozen with shock… an impulse struck him. An almost overwhelming urge, too tempting to resist.

The Third Child slowly leaned down… and kissed the First on the lips. Rei's eyes widened slightly, but she made no protest. _Her lips are so soft,_ Shinji thought, wonderingly, _and so is her… _his eyes snapped open and he jumped up as it finally hit home that his left hand was resting on her breast. 

He started backing up as Rei stood and looked at him curiously, "Why did you-"

"I'm sorry!!!" the boy babbled, "I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, I-"

"…stop?" the blue-haired girl finished.

Shinji stopped backing up, his jaw dropping open. "Come again?" he exclaimed, entirely taken off guard. The First Child calmly closed the distance between them and slapped him across the face. "Hey! What was that fo-"

His sentence went unfinished as she pressed her lips against his. "Hmmm," she hummed thoughtfully as she pulled back, "no, not the same feeling at all. The second is definitely more enjoyable." Shinji just stood there staring at her. "Is something the matter, Ikari?" she asked, cocking her head to one side and studying him curiously.

"Wha-what?" 

Shinji found that he was having trouble gathering his thoughts, this was not helped in any way by the fact that Rei was still naked in front of him – and looking at him like a science project. 

"This is an interesting situation, Ikari," she mused quietly, "I have read about mating processes in textbooks (it _is_ required, you know) but I have never experienced a kiss before. Would you please do it again?" 

If it was possible to lose one's eyes from opening them too wide, Shinji's would have been on the floor. "P-p-pardon?" he stammered.

Rei looked infinitely patient, though juuuust a touch sad… as if she felt sorry for the boy in front of her. "Are you hard of hearing, Ikari?" she inquired softly, "Perhaps you should have another hearing test." She looked into his eyes, making sure he was focused on her, "I said, 'would you please do it again,' meaning would you kiss me again like you did a minute ago."

Shinji's first reaction was to run away – far away – and never look back (you don't go from being afraid of physical contact to being a Casanova after one kiss, you know). However, since he was currently backed up against a wall, with a shapely, naked body blocking his path, that was not an option. 

This being the case, he took the next best route: he tried to talk his way out of it. "Now, Ayanami," he said, trying to sound reasonable in spite of the quake in his voice, "I don't think you really want me to kiss you again. I mean, I'm sorry that I did it the first time, and um… um…" 

"Ikari," she whispered, stepping a bit closer to him as he trailed off, "I _do _want you to kiss me again. I found it quite pleasurable, and I think you would only need to feel sorry if I were offended or injured. I am neither." She raised one of her eyebrows, giving her a slightly sinister appearance, "I also happen to outrank you, Ikari… do you require me to make this an order?"

Shinji considered himself many things: a coward, a wimp, a loser – basically a bad person. But one thing he did not consider himself was stupid, which is what he felt it would be if a naked young woman (and a superior officer) asked you to kiss her and you refused. In short, he gave the First Child what she wanted.

Unlike the first time, Rei kissed back – hard. She pressed her body against his, and wrapped her arms around him "Mmmmmm," she breathed as she pulled away, "Very nice, Ikari. Again, please…" 

"Wha-?" 

Again, Shinji was not allowed to finish his sentence (poor kid, right? Yeah, whatever…) as the blue-haired girl took the initiative and kissed him once more. 

Rei ran her hands up the sides of Shinji's body and wrapped her fingers in his short hair, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she had read was proper. After several moments, she pulled away from the Third Child, who was breathing rather hard at this point, and was uncomfortably stiff (his NECK was stiff!! She's shorter. Geez! Get your mind out of the gutter!!) 

"Now," the First Child said quietly, staring into the Third's eyes, "Take your clothes off and get on the bed."

Shinji's eyes bugged out, "_WHAT_!??"

Rei looked at him pityingly, "Yes," she said softly, "I think you _do_ need a hearing test. TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND GET ON THE BED!" she shouted into his face, causing him to jump back and start unbuttoning his shirt. 

He stopped halfway, "Wait…" he said, confused, "why am I taking my clothes off??" 

The blue-haired girl crossed her arms over her breasts and calmly explained, "Two reasons, Ikari. First: because a superior officer told you to. Second: You have seen me without any clothing, and I am curious to see what you look without any clothes on." She tilted her head to the side, "Does that sufficiently answer your question?" He nodded dumbly. "Good, now hurry up. Never mind, you are moving too slowly…"

With that, she reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling the two halves in opposite directions. Buttons flew everywhere, and Shinji squeaked in surprise.

Five seconds later, Shinji was naked and lying on Rei's bed, with Rei standing over him, looking him up and down. "Interesting," she said quietly, "I have never seen a live naked male before. I must say that I find the thought, and the sight, of you with no clothes on very… arousing…" 

Shinji just gulped and starred at the blue-haired girl's naked form. Rei noticed his look, "Do you find me appealing, Ikari?" she asked softly.

Shinji could only nod. 

Rei smiled faintly, but for some reason this did not comfort Shinji very much. Though it was the first time he had seen her smile, it wasn't anything like he had pictured – it was far… hungrier.

"Now, Pilot Ikari," she said formally, "there is one more thing that I will need you to do, and then you may leave – since you are obviously uncomfortable for some reason." 

Shinji sighed in relief, as he was really, _really _uncomfortable (why, you ask? _You_ try going without physical contact for a few years and then have a naked girl stare at you… I _dare_ you…)

His relief was short-lived, however, as Rei went on, still smiling, "Now. I want you to have sexual intercourse with me." 

Shinji (being the easily spooking kind) was off the bed in less than two seconds, but Rei (anticipating this reaction) grabbed his wrist and flung him back down. "Now, Ikari," she said lightly, "where are you going in such a hurry?" as she went on, her voice was calm, but her eyes were lit by a most unpleasant light (maybe it was just the sun?) "You said you find me attractive, correct?" she waited for him to nod, "I've told you I find you attractive, correct?" again, he nodded. She smiled a bit wider, "According to all the literature I have read, now is the point that we have sex." 

Shinji stammered, "But… but… what about dating… and relationships… and marriage… and, umm, love?" 

__

Perhaps he is saving himself? Rei thought. "I have no time for those things," she said, climbing onto the bed and pinning his arms above his head, "I have read much about the art of lovemaking, Ikari, and I would like to experience it now, with you. So please do not fight me anymore." 

She leaned down to kiss him. "Umm, Rei?" he said timidly

She sighed, "Yes, Pilot Ikari?" 

Quietly, he asked, "Could you… call me Shinji?" 

Rei smiled. "Of course…" she breathed, "Shinji…" slowly she leaned down and kissed him… 

Hard…

The End

Author's notes: this was one of my very first stories. Actually – I think it _was_ my first story. ^_^ I thought the idea was a pretty good one, but obviously the delievery was lacking, so I went back and polished it up. Lots of corrections… spelling, grammer, punctuation… dialogue… descriptions… geez… ((shakes head)) sad. In updating, it jumped from one and a half pages to four… so I _think_, if nothing else, that it's at least a bit more detailed. :P Anyway, I hope you liked this update.

Pre-reader? There's no pre-readers here… ;)

Feedback is always welcome at random1377@yahoo.com


End file.
